Sharingan Eyed Handsome Man
by seafox
Summary: One in which Sasuke is thinking of covering his eyes so he can be free from his fangirls. There's only one person who can read them, anyway.


**This is a very old fic that I found lost in the middle of my college stuff. It was written on paper - I think I wrote it while on college trip - so I had to type it all to post it here. This gave me the oportunity to see several things I'd like to change in the fic, but I decided to first show you in it's original form and then maybe rewrite somethings and show you later.**

**It was inspired by Chuck Berry's song: "Brown eyed handsome man". Unfortunately for the plot, Sasuke and Kakashi doesn't have the same eye color, but they both have the sharingan, so I suppose it compensates. The song context of course is not about one single brown eyed man, but one day when I was listening to it I found that it can be seen the way I used to write the fic.**

**For those who had never read any of my fics, English is not my first language so please, forgive my mistakes.**

**Please enjoy.**

*******

Sharingan Eyed Handsome Man

Ever since his return to Konoha, the fangirl thing had gotten a lot worse than when he was twelve.

"It's the eyes." Neji had told him once.

In visit to Konoha the sand nin and his siblings were dragged to a party and obviously the three quiet, glaring-experts and grumpy guys known as Sasuke, Neji and Gaara ended up together in a corner to protect themselves from fangirls and fanboys.

"The eyes." He had repeated sceptically, lifting one long eyebrow.

The Kazekage nodded. "I go through the same thing in Suna. One day I finally snapped at some fangirl and she explained it to me. Apparently my eyes hold much more than any word that could escape from my mouth, and this gives me a mysterious and exciting air." The sand kagenin spoke with his usual impassive tone receiving understanding nods from the Hyuuga.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment then nodded. A blindfold perhaps? He was sure he could do his job as ninja with a blindfold. The Sharingan was there for that.

"Don't you remember your trial, when you returned?" Neji asked "If most of people in jury hadn't been women I bet you wouldn't have gotten away so easily. Not to mention that I never saw that kunoichi that work as a lawyer defend someone so bravely."

He did remember. Sure Sasuke was relieved that his sentence had been a lot of community work, constant surveillance for a few years – which was why he could never be alone these days – and of course, slow ranked missions until he could be trusted again. But he had been so annoyed with those damn women from the jury who kept drooling at him, his lawyer hadn't been much better, almost molesting him when the trial ended.

The eyes, he had been told. It didn't matter really; Sasuke would never understand why the fuss around him. In any normal world someone as arrogant and anti-social like him, who had betrayed to village for selfish purposes would be hated, not obsessed over.

Perhaps he could borrow Kakashi's mask and pull his head band down?

"_Arrested on charges of unemployment,  
he was sitting in the witness stand  
The judge's wife called up the district attorney  
Said you free that brown eyed man  
You want your job you better free that brown eyed man"_

After said party, Sasuke began to pay more attention and found indeed that the eyes were the target of the majority of his fans, the most serious at least – if you can ever call a fangirl crush serious, that is.

One day he had been put under gate duty and for his misfortune, it was the approaching time of the chuunin exams, so not only there were loads of shinobi going through – and gasping at his sight – but also was time to have Temari around him.

When she arrived and found him in the gate, Shikamaru had to do most of the job alone because she kept visiting him and insisting into trying conversation.

That made him wonder what the hell his eyes had that made the girl cross the desert to simply stalk a grumpy guy like him. Kakashi had chuckled and said that she probably was the kind of girl that enjoyed tough love. Sasuke answered that all of his fans enjoyed it then. Kakashi simply chuckled again.

"_Flying across the desert in a TWA,  
I saw a woman walking across the sand  
She been a-walkin' thirty miles en route to Bombay.  
To get a brown eyed handsome man  
Her destination was a brown eyed handsome man"_

During the exams Sasuke lost count of how many impatient sighs he let out. Apparently Godaime thought it would be fun to have him as the first examiner, according to her the Sharingan would be useful to discover any cheating.

Against his better judgement he had glared hard at the old hag and had yelled that she had another Sharingan under her services. Tsunade simply smirked at him and said that the other Sharingan was to busy in a self volunteered mission of babysitting some ex-fugitive. So against his best efforts Sasuke blushed and gave his first sigh of the exam.

At least he could get revenge on everyone who kept hitting on him. In the exam's history there was never a phase so difficult as the one he prepared – involving lots of genjutsus and snakes, the number of teams was reduced by half.

That still hadn't stopped them of looking at him and trying to flirt with him. Sasuke had a suspicion that some of them were fighting each other in the hopes of defeating competition for _his_ attention instead of going to the second phase. It was with great satisfaction that he was informed that Kakashi would be responsable for the second phase.

Not many reached the finals that year.

"_Way back in history three thousand years  
Back every since the world began  
There's been a whole lot of good women shed a tear  
For a brown eyed handsome man  
That's what the trouble was brown eyed handsome man"_

Glad that he had passed through the exam without any tentative of being raped, Sasuke was assigned to his next job: help in the medical section, work as Sakura's assistant.

He was almost sure that Godaime was actually doing that on the pink haired girl had request, because this time she had no good explanation of how he could be useful there, she simply dismissed him with threats of jail when he had pointed it out.

So he had to keep following Sakura around for a few days, visiting sick people, watching her heal wounded ninja that arrived from missions, walking around through the woods to pick herbs – which he suspected to be just an excuse for them to be alone since he had seen pots full of medicinal herbs in the hospital.

The only interesting day was when Kakashi showed up with a deep cut in his left arm. Sakura had yelled at their former sensei for being reckless and taking her time, because a more serious case could appear at any moment. In the mean while Sasuke noticed quite amused that the wound had been caused by a simple kunai, the kind of wound Kakashi would never suffer unless on purpose… and hadn't Tsunade told him that the Copy Nin was one of his guards?

He never had the chance of giving it much thought because Lee kept showing up for visits and Sasuke was very grateful for that. Somehow the green beast of Konoha had grown in Sakura's eyes and when he was around the pink haired girl would forget the Uchiha for a moment. She was certainly divided between them, even though she didn't know it.

Well, Sasuke thought he might as well help Lee while taking his off the hook. One day he mentioned it to Kakashi who mentioned it to Shizune, knowing that she didn't approve Sakura's obsession over him, and a few days later he saw Sakura and Lee coming out of the movies together.

"_Beautiful daughter couldn't make up her mind  
Between a doctor and a lawyer man  
Her mother told her daughter go out and find yourself  
A brown eyed handsome man  
That's what your daddy is a brown eyed handsome man"_

If only Sakura had been the only one… But with his luck of course she wasn't… Ino was even more difficult to get rid off.

After the hospital job, Sasuke was sure the old hag was giving him the worst jobs she could think of, as a manner of saying she didn't agree that the punishment he received wasn't enough – he wondered how much Naruto had begged for her to not throw him in jail. So, he was sent to be Iruka's replacement while said sensei was sick.

And for some fate's twisted joke (he was probably spending too much time with Neji) it was the same time in which the girls of the academy were having classes specifics for kunoichi, and Ino was the one chosen to teach them about flower arrangements.

As you can imagine, at any moment outside class the blond kunoichi could be found hanging on his neck like she used to do when they were young. It was beyond annoying, it was waking up inside him the old anger that sent him on revenge against Itachi, except that this time it was directed against fangirls. You see, Ino not only kept following everywhere but also insisted on fighting with any girl that approached him.

It came to a point where she actually used physical aggression. It was the day in which the girls were showing their flower arrangements to the class and in the middle of it came in Moegi, now a chuunin, to deliver some paper to him, smiling too much for him. Apparently have a younger kunoichi trying to take Sasuke was the last straw for Ino and the two of them actually engaged into a fight, with justsu and all, in the middle of class.

Needless to say that hell broke loose. Moegi and Ino went through the window and the kids rushed to watch, some making bets, other frantically trying to learn something, others enjoying the opportunity to sneak out of class. You can imagine. Sasuke was very closed to call Manda right there to take care of them.

The only thing that stopped him from evoking a giant snake was Kakashi, who popped out of nowhere and called his dogs, which immediately took the children's attention, all eager to play with Pakun.

Ino got into big trouble for that. And if it wasn't for Shikamaru, who now were very high in Godaime's ranks, she probably would have been suspended for quite a while.

At least that seemed to get her off his neck. "Poor Shikamaru." He said a few weeks later, seeing how she walked after the Nara.

"_Milo Venus was a beautiful lass  
She had the world in the palm of her hand  
But she lost both her arms in a wrestling match  
To get brown eyed handsome man  
She fought and won herself a brown eyed handsome man"_

He was getting really tired of all that. His nightmares were beginning to change, were beginning to show girls running after him instead of a dead Itachi.

However, by now he had learned a few tricks to escape them, both from experience and from Kakashi, who revealed to him that he used his mask exactly for that reason, except that in his case were the lips, and not the eyes.

When he was told that, Sasuke simply nodded, totally agreeing with the logic of it. His former sensei lips _were_ really amazing; he had learned that long ago.

Still, in times like those, inside the jounin's apartment and resting his chin on Kakashi's strong chest, he had to agree with Gaara and Neji. Every time he looked into the mismatched eyes of his lover and saw all the feelings the man had for him, he was reminded of why he fell in love with Kakashi. It was the eyes.

Seeing the sharingan like that… the sharingan, that had been fruit and cause of a great amount of sadness and disgrace in his life, the pupils that brought so bad memories… seeing that cursed family heritage full of love for him was really amazing. It made him forget about the past.

"Well, I have to agree with them." Kakashi said one night "It's in your eyes."

"What?"

"Who you are… despite most of people not being able to decipher them, I saw you in them and instantly fell in love with you. And…" the silver haired leaned closer to whisper in his ear "You can't believe how sexy is when they are clouded with pleasure for me."

Sasuke merely smirked before their lips met, to another session of love sharing between them.

"_Two, three count with nobody on  
He hit a high fly into the stand  
Rounding third he was headed for home  
It was a brown eyed handsome man  
That won the game; it was a brown eyed handsome man"_

*******

**Thank you for reading, I hope you've liked it. Perhaps after I finish my other fic, 'The Bus' I rewrite this one and post it here.  
**


End file.
